


Fassy Fix

by Nienna_Perks



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/pseuds/Nienna_Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake to find Michael has taken matters into his own hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fassy Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head this morning. It's a little odd but I went with it.

You felt yourself being pulled from an odd dream, something to do with shelving possibly, but you couldn't quite recall. The first thing you notice is that the duvet seems a lot heavier, and not as soft. That's when you feel it, warm drops of liquid falling onto your bare chest, sending goose bumps in waves across your skin.

 

Your eyes flutter open and as your vision clears. You're greeted with the sight of Michael straddling your chest, head thrown back and he's biting his lip to stifle his moans. You blink rapidly thinking you're still dreaming, until you look down. The cheeky bastard is cumming all over your chest, squeezing his balls with one hand and still pumping his dick with the other.

 

"Michael, you wanker, what th--unf!" You're interrupted as he lifts your head and rams his still-squirting cock into your mouth. You squeeze your eyes shut, cringing as the taste of his bitter seed and your morning breath mingle on your tongue. He only thrusts in shallowly a few times, revelling in the feel of your tongue as he slowly begins to soften.

 

He pulls out abruptly, apparently too sensitive to take anymore stimulation. He nimbly jumps off the bed and heads to the bathroom. In the meantime, whatever you couldn't swallow ends up trickling down your chin and neck.

 

You sigh to yourself in defeat. To think the twat couldn't wait five minutes for you to wake up and let you take care of it. And you didn't even get a chance to enjoy it either. You start to hear the shower running, assuming Michael's starting his morning routine as he'll be off to shoot more scenes for his next movie soon enough.

 

You debate whether to get up, yank him out the shower and demand that you should be cleaned up first, or to stay in bed, wallowing in self pity until he leaves. You're interrupted again, but this time by Michael clearing his throat.

 

"I thought you might want to get cleaned up..? I know I'll be leaving in a while, but I thought we could save time by showering together. The least I could do is clean you up, but I was hoping to repay the favour too". You take in the image of him, dishevelled, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed around his taut chest.

 

Suddenly your mind is made up for you.

 

You hop out of bed and as you pass him, he slaps a hand across your ass, leaving it red and stinging.

 

"What was that for now?! I behaved!" you argued, turning to face him. "I could have easily bitten your cock off, you know."

 

"I know, I'm sorry, but that was a reward, not a punishment. I know you love it when you can't sit down all day without being reminded of me," he chuckled with that shit-eating shark grin plastered on his face.

 

"I _am_ sorry luv, I just couldn't wait and you looked so beautiful while you were sleeping. I promise to make it up to you. Right. Now." And with that, he bent and licked a stripe of his own cum from your chest.

 

"Ewww! Mike, you didn't need to do that!", you cringed.

 

"I know, but I could tell you didn't enjoy it earlier, so I'll take it as my own punishment." he smirked. You had to give it to him, he knew how to take punishments, just as well as you did if the worn out paddle in the bedside drawer was anything to go by.

 

"Now get in before the hot water runs out," he growled as he pushed you under the hot spray of water. Soon any evidence of his earlier activities were washed away, but you knew there would be more to wash off before this shower was through.


End file.
